


Back When We Were Free

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, platonic, teen rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Hard at work, Link reminisces about a time before they had so many responsibilities.





	Back When We Were Free

I’m so tired. We’ve already put in 60 hours this week, and we’re still here. Rhett’s wrestling with the lyrics for the episode five song and I’m sitting here staring at my screen trying to think of a good phrase that rhymes with “anal gland.” But my eyes have already closed half a dozen times. 

Times like these I start wondering if it’s worth it. I’ve barely seen my wife all week, and I think my kids are starting to believe that I’ve moved out. 

Sometimes I wish we could go back to being kids again. Back before we had responsibilities. I think about riding our bikes all over town and playing in the fields and pastures. 

I remember the summer before our senior year, Rhett would knock on my window in the middle of the night. I’d climb out and we’d sneak off to where he’d parked his car so we could drive out to the Cape Fear river where we’d strip down and swim naked in the moonlight, reckless and carefree. 

The summer air was hot and heavy, so we’d always jump straight in. We’d splash and wrestle, taunting each other and pushing each other into the water, both of us trying to prove we were stronger. Of course, Rhett always was.

But eventually, we’d always end up floating on our backs, drifting downstream, letting the river carry us wherever it led. We didn’t talk; we just gazed up at the moon and let time slip away. 

In those moments, we were truly free. 

And on days like today, I long for that feeling: to be free, to drift, to let the water carry us, instead of us carrying the worries of adulthood.

But then Rhett gets my attention and sings out the lyric he’s written, and it’s perfect. I tell him so, and he smiles and his eyes light up with pride. And then I remember why we do this and why I love it and why I wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

Still, maybe if we can find the time, we can find a river out here in the west. We can sneak out for a night and float, naked and free in the moonlight.


End file.
